Talk:Gloria Hominis (Map Game)
Planetary Battle Algorithm Location Location goes by capital city. *at the location of the war: 5 *next to the location of the war: 4 *close to the location of the war: 3 *far from location of the war: 2 *other side of the world: 1 *Antarctica: 0 Tactical Advantage Defender: *No defenses, open field, etc: 1 *High ground/ambush: 2 *Basic earthworks, makeshift defenses, ruins: 3 *Fortifications, Dug in defenses: 4 *High-security fortress: 5 Attacker: *No defenses, open field, etc: 1 *High ground/ambush: 2 *Bombardment: 5 (takes two turns to position fleet) A country receives high ground/ambush if: 1)The battle location, or area where the army in question is located has a high topographic prominence, meaning it is surrounded by areas of significantly lower elevation. Even plateaus count, but it must be so that the enemy has to climb the mountain to capture the location. 2) The defenders are meeting a force invading from the coast. This means in all invasions involving crossing water in boats/ships and meeting an enemy immediately at the beach starts at this level. Nations, Organizations or Corporations Per Side on the War M for military aid (+3), S for supplies (+2), V for vassalization or subordination (-1) and then W for withdrawal (-1). Military Development *Your current army score * 10 *If you are defending, your industrial score is also included, multiplied by 4 *If the battle is near water, and you have a navy stationed nearby then your naval score is also included, multiplied by 3 Expansion *expansion: -1 for every turn used for expansion in the past 10 years Motive *motive is life or death (country's sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *motive is religious: 7 *motive is social or moral: 6 *motive is political: 5 *motive is economic: 3 If there are multiple motives, the one told to the army will be selected. Chance 0 to 9 points will be awarded to each person based on chance. Factors will be the opponent's edit count on the wiki, and the precise time when the country declares war or acknowledges the other's declaration of war. The product of the non-zero digits of the time by UTC (0:00 yields 1) will be written as a percentage of the opponent's edit count at the exact time of the declaration. If the resulting number is less than one hundred percent, the reciprocal is taken. The result is multiplied by pi and the hundredths digit is the amount of points that person gets (e.g. 123.8377% yields 3). The algorithm is online for fairness, but I will be the moderator. Stability *Your current stability divided by two Participation All nations, organizations and corporations get a +10 on this. Leader *If your army is being commanded by an established general or leader then you will receive a bonus *To determine leader bonus: To determine whether or not your general lives take a random number (0-9) and multiply that by the number of enemy soldiers over friendly soldiers. If no exact number of soldiers is known approximations can be used. That number determines the fate of your general. *8 or higher - General is killed *6.9 to 7.9 - General is severally wounded and is no longer able to serve *5.9 to 6.8 - General is wounded and cannot serve for the amount of turns that is your number /2, rounded down *5.8 or lower - General is fine Note: Depending on the situation your general may be killed after the battle. Next do the following: “Gen” is either 1 if the general is alive, and 0 if the general dies during the leader bonus determination or if not present. Next find the amount of victorious battles your general led, divided by their total amount of battles they commanded in, plus their experience, a random number determined at general’s creation. If your number is a decimal it is rounded up. If your general has commanded more than three battles and has one every one of them, then their total is multiplied by 1.3 Gen((wins+1)/total+1) + Exp) Number of Troops *Friendly soldiers / Enemy soldiers Other *Countries in civil disarray are able to resist invasion by a factor of 1.5. However, they may not take territory in another country *If X countries attack another country, they have to take 100X/(X+2)% of their opponents' territory to facilitate a full government transplant. *Expansion into countries not fully united is multiplied by 1.5, but it does not affect how well the country fares in war if it wins the war. *if your leader is killed then ten points is subtracted from your grand total. *Depends on how much the species trait you choose helps in warfare. Can range from 1 (barely helpful) to 10 (useful only in war). NOTE: This last one is only available to alien civilizations, which will be available later in the game. Space Battle Algorithm Location Location goes by nearest friendly port. *at the location of the battle: 5 *within .1 AU: 4 *Within .5 AU: 3 *Within 1 AU: 2 *More than 1 AU away: 1 *Attacking from another system: 0 Tactical Advantage Defender: *Open Space: 1 *Expecting attack: 2 Attacker: *Open Space: 1 *Ambush: 2 Nations, Organizations or Corporations Per Side on the War *M for military aid (+3), S for supplies (+2), V for vassalization or subordination (-1) and then W for withdrawal (-1). Military Development: *Your naval score * 10 *If you are defending, and you are near a port, your economic score is * 4. Expansion: *Expansion by location: -1 for every area occupied over the past 15 years. *War-Weariness: **One turn in space: -2 **Two turns at space: -3 **Three turns at space: -4 **All War-Weariness can be negated by stationing your navy in a friendly space station or keeping them stationary for one full turn. **If you keep them at a space station for part of a turn, and then send them out again, it is +1 on your current war- weariness. Motive: *motive is life or death (country's sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *motive is religious: 7 *motive is social or moral: 6 *motive is political: 5 *motive is economic: 3 If there are multiple motives, the one told to the army will be selected. Chance 0 to 9 points will be awarded to each person based on chance. The Chance will be decided by a Random Number Generator of 1-10. Debris 0 to 10 points as decided by a Random Number Generator and posted on by a mod with chance. It affects the attacker if the defender is not expecting and prepared for an attack. 1-4 = Clear Weather = 0 for attacker/unprepared defender, +1 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. 5-6 = Small space debris = -1 for attacker/unprepared defender, 0 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. 7-9 = Large space debris = -2 for attacker/unprepared defender, -1 for prepared attacker/unprepared defender. 10 = Solar storm = -3 for attacker/unprepared defender, -2 for prepared attacker/prepared defender. Stability *Your current stability divided by two Participation All nations get a +10 on this Number of ships *Friendly ships / Enemy ships Other *Countries in civil disarray are able to resist invasion by a factor of 1.5. However, they may not take territory in another country *If X countries attack another country, they have to take 100X/(X+2)% of their opponents' territory to facilitate a full government transplant. *Expansion into countries not fully united is multiplied by 1.5, but it does not affect how well the country fares in war if it wins the war. *if your leader is killed then ten points is subtracted from your grand total. *Depends on how much the species trait you choose helps in warfare. Can range from 1 (barely helpful) to 10 (useful only in war). NOTE: This last one is only available to alien civilizations, which will be available later in the game. Temporary Algorithim Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * Near Location of the War:+6 * Far from the war:+2 * Other side of the World:+1 * No former Presence:0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.25 * Large naval assault capability + 3.25 * Large land assault capability +3.25 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multipler for development. Tiers Tier 1 *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game.' *'New Soviet Union' *'China' *'India' *Brazil *USA Tier 2 *'South Africa' *'Japan' *'Korea' *'Atlas' Tier 3 *Mexico *Canada * Tier 4 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 5 *Tier2:+4 *Tier 3:+3 *Tier 4:+2 *Tierless:+1 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on it's power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 WMDS Will be added Motive * Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to Gain or enforce politcal hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Corporation:+2 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 * Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Add 10 for every subsequent 100 million. * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations * Population for coroporations and orginizations that control no land gets gets +5 for this Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military and economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after Numbers # of friendly forces/# of enemy forces # of Friendly ships/# of enemy ships (when apllicable) # of friendly aircraft/#of enemy aircraft # of friendly spacecraft/#of enemy space craft. Tanzanian War Attackers Location * On Border: +8 Power * Medium Land and Medium Naval=2+2=Four Tiers *+1 (all tierless) Motive *+14 (Hegemony, lead nation's motive) Population * Greater than 30 million +5 * Larger than opponents: + 4 Landscape *+5 (Adjacent) Allies *+30 (RENAMO, Children of Gaia, North Tanzania) Recent Wars *N/A Military, Economic and Infrastructural development *Economy:40 **RENAMO:4*4=16 **CoG=4*4=16 **North Tasania:2*4=8 *Military:40 Treaty Breaking *N/A Multiple Fronts *N/A Numbers *60,000/40,000 = 1.5 *20/10 = 2 Total *146 Defenders Location: *Defending: +10 Power * Small aerial assault capability +1 * Small land capability +1 Tiers +1 (tierless) Motive *+16 (defending) *-14 (revolt) Population * Less than 30 million +2 Landscape *+10 Allies *South Tanzia=+10 Recent Wars *N/A Military, Economic and Infrastructural development *Economy: +1 *Military: +1 *Infrastructure: +2 Treaty Breaking *N/A Multiple Fronts *N/A Numbers *No points Total *39 Result Max:57% Total:2 years to collapse Disscussion I fix. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Atlas Invetervention in the Iraqi Civil War Atlas *Location:0 *Power:Large Land,Large Naval, Medium Air=7.25 *tier:+4+8=12 *Motive:14+2=16 *Landscape;-2 *Population:+5 *Allies:Atlas (L)=+10 *Military:4*7.25=29 *economy:^ *Numbers: **Soliders:100,000/45,000=4.5 **Ships:20/5=4 **Aircraft:120/50=2.4 Total:112 South Iraq *Location:+10 *Power:Small Land, Air, and naval:+3 *Tier:+1 *Lanscape:+10 *motive:20-14=+6 *Population:2+4=6 *Allies:South Iraq (L) *Military:1*3=3 *Economy:1*3=3 *Infra:2 *Multiple Fronts:-35 (Noth Iraq and Iran) Total:16 Result Atlas Crushes them. Will do the other Algo Later after I talk to ace. Disscusion Atlas Combat Operations in Cuba Atlas *Location:6 *Power:7.87 **Atlas: Large Land,Large Naval, Medium Air=8.5 (messed up power last time) **Mexico:Large Land, Medium Naval, Medium Air:7.25 *tier:+4+8=12 *Motive:14+2=16 *Landscape;-3 *Population:+5 *Allies:Atlas (L) Mexico (L) =+20 *Military:71 **Atlas:6*7.87=47 **Mexico:3*7.87=24 *economy:^ *Numbers: **Soliders:100,000/100,000=1 **Ships:60/40=1.5~2 **Aircraft:150/87=1.7~2 Total:187 Cuba *Location:+10 *Power:2+2+1=5 *Tiers:none *Motive:20-5=15 *Popultion:+2 *Allies;Cuba(L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:3*5=15 *Economy:15 *Infra:6 *Numbers:+1 Total:74 result 3 years to collapse. Map proposal I have made a map that I think is clearer and simpler that the one we currently use. What do you think? - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, Master Super, did you take the 4-6 meter sea level rise into consideration, my good sir? Super, I am the mapmaker. I am currently working on updating it. You don't have to make maps. Tech (talk) 06:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I believe the current one is too grey and white, and i propose we use Super Galaxys map. IrishPatriot (talk) 08:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) No. #A map doesn't need to be in all colors of the rainbow #I am mapmaker #I am currently working on a map, and if you want some colorful map, I'll make the oceans blue. #The map I work with is a lot more easy to work with, and provides possibilities for more correct maps. #As Ace said, 4-6 meter sea rise. #Conclusion: No, I'll make it more rainbow and colorful if you want to Tech (talk) First, I'd like to make it clear that I didn't want to violate anyone's position as a map maker. My map was a mere suggestion. Also, it's point was not being "rainbow and colorful" neither that the sea was colored, I just felt that a map like this would be clearer. As of the 4-6 m sea level rise: I did consider showing it on the map, but the original map didn't represent it, so I left it that way. But again: I didn't want to offend anyone and I didn't want to take over the map maker's position, I just made a suggestion to the players and the mods, and I accept their decision. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) (P.S. I prefer "SG" as a nickname:D) Sorry that I overreacted SG. As for the colorful, it was directed more at IP. I hope you enjoy the map game. Also, if I ever need someone else to make a map, now I know who to contact:). Tech (talk) No problem, it happens :) And the map game is indeed great! SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:28, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Operation:Tiger's Blood China *Location:8 *Power:9.75 *tier:+5+1=6 *Motive:14+4=16 *Landscape+5 *Population:+120 *Allies:China (L) *Military:78 *economy:78 *Numbers: **5,000,000/1,000,000=+5 **600/150=4 **1500/400=3.75 Total:335.75 Korea *Location:10 *Power:7 *Tier:4 *Motive:20+5=25 *Landscape:10 *Population:+15 *Allies;Korea *Military:35 *Economy:35 *Numbers:0 Total:144 Result China Crushes them in 3 years. What about UN or US help? i called for US help. IrishPatriot (talk) 07:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Russo-Afghan War NSU Location: +6 Tier: 5+10=+15 Motive: 4+5=+9 Population: +30 Landscape: +5 Allies: NSU(L), China(M)=+15 Military: 3X7.5=22.5 Economy: ^ Numbers: 1.4+3.3=4.7 Total: 129.7 Afghanistan Location: +10 Tier: +1 Motive: +16 Population: +5 Landscape: +10 Allies: Afghanistan(L)=+10 Military: 3X5.25=15.8 Economy: ^ Numbers: 0.7+0.3=+1 Total: 74.6 Result 26% maximum Operation St. Francis Children of Gaia etc. *Location:8 *Power: Medium all (+9) *tier:+1 *Motive:+14 + 12 = 26 + 10 (Morale) = 36 *Landscape:+5 *Population:+2+4 *Allies: CoG (10), KAR (2) *Military:4*9=36 + 2*9= 18 = 54 *economy:^ *Numbers: **Soliders:90,000/20,000= 4.5 **Ships:20/5=4 **Aircraft:20/0 = 20 **Recent Wars: -8 Total:201.5 Mai-Mai *Location:+10 *Power:Small Land, Air, and naval:+3 *Tier:+1 *Lanscape:+10 *motive:16-5=+6 *Population:2+4=6 *Allies:Mai-Mai (L) *Military:1*3=3 *Economy:1*3=3 *Infra:2 *Multiple Fronts:N/A *Total:44 Results Crushed.